


mcdanno ART

by kjanddean



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None whatsoever. Porny art with Steve/Danno. Top!Steve, if it matters :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	mcdanno ART

(click on pic for original sized version)  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kjanddean/35815738/28333/28333_original.jpg)

also on LJ [HERE](http://kjanddean.livejournal.com/13692.html)


End file.
